1. Field
The following description relates generally to a rechargeable battery. More particularly, the following description relates to a rechargeable battery including a protective circuit module having an improved (and/or simplified) structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery that is not rechargeable, a rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged. A small-capacity rechargeable battery is used for small portable electronic devices (such as mobile phones, notebook computers, camcorders, or the like), while a large-capacity rechargeable battery is used as a motor-driving power source or large-capacity power storage device for a hybrid vehicle, and the like.
The rechargeable battery can have an operation voltage of about 3.6V. Overcharge or over-discharge may occur while the rechargeable battery is repeatedly charged and discharged. Accordingly, gas or heat may be generated due to decomposition of an electrolyte solution of the rechargeable battery that is caused by the overcharge or over-discharge of the rechargeable battery, which may lead to deteriorated performance or damage of the rechargeable battery.
The protective circuit module is used to prevent (protect from) the over charge or over-discharge of the rechargeable battery.
The protective circuit module includes a protective device and a protective circuit board. The protective circuit board is electrically connected with the protective device and a bare cell to form a current path between the protective device and the bare cell.
For example, the protective device is electrically connected to a negative electrode of the rechargeable battery. The protective circuit board is electrically connected to a positive electrode of the rechargeable battery. The protective device and the protective circuit board are electrically connected to form the current path between the protective device, the protective circuit board, and the negative and positive electrodes.
In this case, the protective device and the protective circuit board are sequentially stacked and combined on a case. For example, the protective circuit module may be formed by disposing the protective device on a cap plate which is combined with an opening of the case and attaching the protective circuit board on the protective device.
In this case, there is no need for an additional element for connecting the protective device and the protective circuit board with the electrode terminals, respectively, in order to electrically connect the protective device and the protective circuit board with the negative and positive electrodes.
However, there is a problem in that it is difficult to combine the bare cell with the protective circuit module including the protective device and the protective circuit board.
Also, the additional structure, which is required to connect the bare cell with the protective device and the protective circuit board, may result in an increase in volume of the protective circuit module. Also, there is another problem in that a process of assembling the rechargeable battery may become complicated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.